


At the end there is love.

by Pigeonlaser



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, 宇宙パトロールルル子 | Space Patrol Luluco (Anime)
Genre: Also Adam will be more of a character than a plot device, Angst with a Happy endng, But I would like one, Crossover, F/M, Fifth dimensional fuckery, I need to remember that Nova used to act a lot like anime Rei with anime Kaworu flair, I wanted to make this, Kaworu - Freeform, M/M, Manga Kaworu first Kaworu, Maybe not a lot of Angst, Minor Original Character(s), No Beta we die like Kaworu in every single timeline, Nova has a dog, Nova will wish that this could be solved with shooting everyone in the face, Now another reason to rewatch the anime, Thanks to Kaworu almost everything can be canon, This is a clusterfuck, Time Loop Theory, a quest, a space dog, and I don't know how to title things, and Miss Trigger, and maybe outright wrong understanding of, and probably too self indulgent, and the Universe can finally stop repeating itself, before i lose the NERV, but I have to start with something after almost a decade, ha, he will be more Rebuild like, how come Nova is the closest thing to an adult in this situation, of no writing, or I take bits from the entire franchise, or too oversimplified, quantum physics, so that this timeline Kaworu can finally live, talking about Kaworu, thanks to Yggdrasil, while this "Loop" will be closer to the anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonlaser/pseuds/Pigeonlaser
Summary: After beign the bullet that defeated Blackholeian, Nova has wandered through so many dimensions that he has lost count.In the last eight years he has gotten a new vest, a dog and memories from the few friends that he has made, while rejecting any chance of finally settling down, he wants to meet Luluco halfway after all.The routine is enter, look for Luluco, end beign pushed out of the dimension, rinse and repeat.Maybe it was time for a change.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, Luluco/Alpha Omega Nova
Kudos: 2





	At the end there is love.

It was the last peaceful dawn of Tokyo 3, while most of the people were in deep slumber, the tranquility was cut by the passing of a meteorite that would end up crashing on the outskirts of the city. In hindsight the few people that saw it, would consider it a omen of the times ahead.  


Not that any of them knew, that the select group of people known as SEELE, that planned for the entire tragedy to happen would also agree with them but for entirely different reasons.

_After all the person that crashed was the one that accidentally destroyed their plans_

* * *

In what would become a pond in the future, a blond young man woke up to the incesant sound of crickets in the middle of the forest that he had crashed into after stealing an asteroid to use as an spaceship and high tailing out of the faux pass, that he had commited two days before. Just thinking about it made him groan into the rests of it.

Well I didn’t think that through- he mumbled with his face flush to the dirt, while a blue dog nuzzled his body, he turned towards him. -Pochi kun you’ are okay, that’s good- after petting him and taking out a bag of kibble and serving it in a clear space for Pochi to eat.

While his dog ate, he sat on the dirt and took out a bar out of his vest took a bite and started to rant about the princess that he met a few days before.

It was a perfectly natural reaction. She kissed me. How was I supposed to react! Specially because she kissed me out of spite!- his voice rose while getting more into it- What kind of person does that! But no, I am in the wrong for slapping her!-He couldn't help to roll his eyes, while Pochi looked at him curiously before going back to his food- And not only that but she specifically did it in front of him!- His voice became rough in his last outburst, so he took swig of water out of his canteen 

I told Kano that I didn't want to be dragged into their love triangle shenanigans. At least he was kind enough to take us to the hangar and let me take an asteroid to get out of there.- his shoulders slumped while saying that,and Pochi put his head on his knee. Nova started to pet his head and looked at the floor.- Oh, are you done already?- Pochi whined when he stood up.- You know what? After that, besides Luluco you’re the only one that will matter to me Pochi kun- he smiled slightly while carrying the blue dog and having his face licked

Out of nowhere a rock hit his head- Fine, also Midori, Nina, Ira

He would have continued to list the people that had managed to get a place in the list of people that he gives a fuck about, if he hadn't heard in the distace sirens.

You know what that means? - he brought him to his face, Pochi barked.- Exactly, not having to sleep on the outdoors.

They started to go towards them, even after the enviroment was dominated by the buzzing of insects, but he started to falter at the clouds of mosquitoes.

"I swear it can't be that far away" he checked his Space Patrol communicator "We have been walking an hour already, maybe I should have bought more clothes at some point." While trying to shoo them away, having put Pochi on the ground a while ago.

He almost decided that he was done for the day, and prepare a camp, when he saw a giant black figure with a white face in the distance

"So those are the kind of people that are in this planet but I should have been able to see them earlier,unless they are just waking up." He looked at his dog

Well, lets hope that they're hospitable, and let us live with them while we get a new spaceship. The one that we came in is smitherens at this point.

He thought outloud, walking towards the giant figure


End file.
